


Bitter-Sweet Champion

by Chunhyan



Series: Fall of London [1]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Teasing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunhyan/pseuds/Chunhyan





	Bitter-Sweet Champion

_Dwanaście snów dla Szkarłatnej Królowej w skalistej koronie by oczy jej jeszcze przez chwilę pozostały zamknięte._

_Jedenaście kolców wyrastających z jej zmartwionych brwi, czekających żniw u zarania nadchodzącej wiosny._

_~~~~~~~~_

Światło zgasło. Ostatnia lampa zamigała bezwiednie nim jej żarówka pękła, sypiąc szkło na drewnianą podłogę. Cisza. W pomieszczeniu zapanował mrok, podsycany przez gryzący w oczy dym, wydobywający się z wampirzych ran. Powietrze niosło ze sobą słodkawy smród spalenizny, którego źródłem była popękana, odsłaniająca żywe mięso i blada jak papier skóra. Dr Jonathan Reid już nie czuł bólu, jeno błogie odprężenie, powodowane leczeniem poparzeń. Powoli zapominał jak to jest naprawdę cierpieć, gdyż z każdym następnym urazem coraz mniej bodźców docierało do jego ciała. Może rzeczywiście z chwilą przemiany w wampira przeistoczył się w nadnaturalną bestię, której tak wszyscy się boją? Oddalił od siebie wątpliwości swojego jestestwa gdy dotarł do niego szmer nierównego, męskiego oddechu i spokojnie ruszył w stronę niedawnego przeciwnika. Pod podeszwami skórzanych butów kruszył w drobny mak pozostałości niedawnego narzędzia tortur jakim go traktowano, rozcierając migotliwy pył po szczelinach w drewnie. Patrząc beznamiętnie na pokonanego łowcę wampirów uklęknął przed nim na jedno kolano i chwycił go pod brodą.

- To koniec Geoffrey. - spokojny ton Jonathana przerwał milczenie, które potęgowało napięcie po stoczonej walce. - Wystarczy już...

\- Jeżeli chcesz mnie zabić, zrób to teraz! - wysyczał wściekle McCullum, dotknięty porażką w potyczce z istotą, której gatunek poprzysiągł wytępić.

\- Nie chcę Cię zabijać. - oczy wampira złagodniały, on sam uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nie musimy być wrogami. Wspólnie możemy ocalić Londyn.

\- "Wspólnie"? Słyszysz się, Reid? - zakpił z krzywym uśmieszkiem. - Jeżeli wierzysz, że połączylibyśmy siły to jesteś większym idiotą niż myślałem.

\- Chciałem dojść do porozumienia. Pokazać, że cywilizowani ludzie mogą rozmawiać ze sobą na poziomie. Jednak wolisz mnie mieć za bestię, kierującą się prymitywnymi pobudkami i zwierzęcym instynktem. - uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, spoglądając w bok, jakby w zamyśleniu szukając odpowiednich słów. - Dobrze więc. Niech będzie po Twojemu. - usta chirurga wygięły się w podobny do kpiącego uśmiech. Ten był jednak zgoła inny, gorszy, wredny i cwany. Zapowiadający zgubę temu kto go ujrzy. Pochylił się ku dowódcy Stróżów Priwen i ruchem nadgarstka sprawiając, że ich spojrzenia się spotkały. - Będę to robił wolno. Tak, byś dobrze poczuł. - zza bladych warg wychyliły się długie kły, zwiastujące nieuchronny los Geoffrey'a, przesądzony w chwili ostatecznego wyniku pojedynku. - Obiecuję, że nie będzie bolało... - szeptał mu do ucha subtelnie.

\- Chyba zwariowałeś, że pozwolę Ci...! - szarpnął się słabo, chcąc uciec przed zbliżającą się śmiercią, jednak wampir okazał się szybszy.

-  _Bon appétit.~_  - śnieżnobiałe zęby zatopiły się w gorącej skórze, rozcinając ją delikatnie. Chwilę później Reid czuł już w ustach słodką krew. Jej ujmujący zmysły aromat pobudził rzeczywiste wampirze instynkty, które za wszelką cenę starał się pohamować. Ssał mocno ale powoli, pozbawiając sił mężczyzny pod nim. Korzystał z braku zdecydowania do obrony, zadowolony ze świadomej lub nieświadomej uległości. Ofiarę ogarnęła bezradność, mętlik w głowie... Geoffrey poddał się, choć powinien stawiać opór. Do ostatniej chwili przeciwstawiać się złaknionemu krwi stworzeniu, jednak... nie potrafił. Powieki ciążyły mu coraz bardziej... Nim usnął, myślami błądząc przy ostatnim tchnieniu - w wierze o rychłej śmierci - poczuł jak wilgotny, chłodny język przesuwa po jego szyi. Nie czuł ssania, ni obecności wampirzych kłów w ciele. Darował mu życie? Dlaczego? Poczuł jak lodowate dłonie Jonathana chwytają go za ramiona i podnoszą do pionu całe ciało. Posadził go pod ścianą, chwytając jeszcze raz pod brodą by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - A oto, mój drogi jest prezent, którego nie wolno Ci zlekceważyć. - wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni małą buteleczkę z płynem niewiadomego koloru - barwa szkła myliła oko - potrząsając nią delikatnie. - Zemsta za brak zaufania. Powściągliwość by udowodnić moje szlachetne zamiary. Oraz prezent by mój sprzymierzeniec przeżył do naszego następnego spotkania. - wsunął przedmiot do kieszonki jego płaszcza. - Do następnego razu, łowco... - uśmiechnął się i zniknął w ciemnej mgle, pozostawiając McCullum'a samego...

_~~~~~~~~_

_Jedna modlitwa dla przyzwanego tą pieśnią._

_Pieśń została zaśpiewana, a ścieżka wybrana._


End file.
